


Туроно Тиариа

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Child Death, Demigods, Family Drama, Gen, Harm to Children, Human, Oceania, Original Character-centric, Pre-Canon, victim of circumstances
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Это... Обнаружение Несуйси.— Какой Несуйси?— Сюда не суйси.Кто она, Несуйси? Видел ли когда-нибудь Мауи свою родную мать? И если да, то как прошла их встреча? Жалела ли Несуйси о своём поступке, когда несла ребёнка к обрыву, намереваясь скинуть его вниз и подарить ему крылья?





	Туроно Тиариа

> Я не был рождён полубогом.   
>  Мои родители были людьми.   
>  Они взглянули на меня и решили, что я им не нужен.   
>  И выбросили меня в море, как что-то бесполезное.   
>  © Мауи о своих родителях

Ветер шелестел в листьях пандана, словно заранее осуждал её действия. Несуйси устало брела сквозь джунгли к отвесным скалам, крепко прижимая к себе запелёнутый сверток. По её щекам могли бы течь слёзы, но их не было: женщина всё выплакала ещё накануне, когда готовилась к своему походу.  
Боги наблюдали за ней — она это точно знала. Боги ждали жертву, ждали с нетерпением. Они были благосклонны к смертным, давали им жизнь, еду и безопасные жилища, но за это требовали большую цену. В этот раз пришёл черёд Несуйси.  
Ребёнок, которому она даже не дала имени, был тихим. Он не плакал, не хныкал. Не издавал ни звука. Только молча смотрел на мать внимательными тёмными глазами, и от этого взгляда внутри Несуйси всё переворачивалось.  
Её ребёнок был рождён, чтобы умереть и стать больше, чем просто смертным. И никого не интересовало ни желание самого ребёнка, ни чувства его бедной матери.  
Ветер стих, стоило только Несуйси ступить на ещё тёплый от дневной жары камень. Ребёнок, словно почувствовав что-то, тихо захныкал и зашевелился. Несуйси помотала головой.  
— Не надо, — прошептала она, — не делай этого, — и ступила на самый край.  
Далеко внизу пенилось и бушевало море. Оно было огромным, тёмным и бескрайним. Даже взрослые опытные мореплаватели задумались бы, стоило ли выходить сегодня в море. Для ребёнка же, не умеющего плавать, ещё слишком маленького, чтобы попытаться спастись, этот полёт был верной смертью.  
Несуйси неспешно распеленала ребёнка. Она оттягивала этот момент, как только могла, но он всё же настал быстрее, чем хотелось бы. Женщина подняла ребёнка, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на него, и увидела в тёмных глазах своё перекошенное горем лицо.  
— Я не даю тебе имени, — тихо произнесла она, чувствуя где-то в груди болезненный комок. — Не даю защиты и изгоняю из своего сердца. Теперь ты — дитя моря и дитя ветра. Пусть они дадут тебе крылья, — и с этими словами, зажмурившись, она разжала руки.

***

Он вернулся спустя много лет — рослый, загорелый и запредельно могущественный. Божественным крюком разрезал толщу воды и вытащил из её бездонных глубин землю с такой лёгкостью, будто делал это каждый день. Он попросил ребят отдать свежепойманных угрей, после чего закопал их в землю и пообещал, что к вечеру те станут пальмами, на вершине которых люди найдут прекрасные освежающие плоды.   
Вначале настороженные, люди быстро привыкли к Мауи — так он назвал себя, когда впервые опустился посреди деревни, явившись к смертным в облике гигантского сокола. Мауи знал много интересного, он бывал там, где ещё не были даже самые отчаянные мореходы, и с удовольствием делился историями и опытом. Дети с горящими от восторга глазами слушали его рассказы, наполненные богами, невиданными чудищами и смертельными эпичными битвами, из которых Мауи выходил победителем.   
Несуйси следила за ним издалека. Она узнала его, стоило только ему назвать своё имя — брошенный Мауи! — и она боялась его. Многие взрослые члены племени, вслед за детьми, приближались к могущественному полубогу и просили о каких-то глупостях, которые тот выполнял с лёгкостью бога, привыкшего нести подношения. Несуйси же, напротив, спряталась в хижине. Ей казалось, что тёмный взгляд Мауи искал её повсюду, и дрожь вновь возвращалась в уже немолодое тело, заставляя Несуйси вспоминать ту роковую ночь, когда она убила собственное дитя.   
— Тётя Нес, иди к нам! — позвала Мокомоко, её маленькая племянница, когда Несуйси осторожно выглянула из хижины.   
Мокомоко, как и другие дети племени, сидела под раскидистым панданом. Мауи расположился у самых корней дерева. Грузный и мощный, он внушал опасение, но только монстрам, с которыми боролся. Его волшебный крюк, с помощью которого Мауи обращался в животных, был прислонён к стволу. Когда Мокомоко воскликнула, рассказывавший что-то Мауи тотчас замолчал и вскинул лохматую голову. А Несуйси замерла, как птичка перед оскаленной пастью змеи, потонув в таких знакомых и незнакомых одновременно глазах.   
— Тётя? — Мокомоко непонимающе смотрела на неё, да и другие дети с любопытством переводили взгляд с Несуйси на Мауи, которые оба, замерев, рассматривали друг друга.   
Наконец Несуйси смогла отвести взгляд и, пробормотав что-то отрицательное, вновь скрыться в хижине. К счастью, ей было чем заняться — Туроно и Тиариа проснулись и захныкали, требуя внимание матери. Да, Несуйси вновь стала матерью спустя столько лет — и рождённые близнецы утопали в любви и ласке. Несуйси старалась дать им как можно больше любви, словно это как-то могло искупить её предательство по отношению к первенцу.   
— Твои детёныши?  
Несуйси почувствовала, как холод пронзил её сотнями невидимых игл, когда услышала этот негромкий голос. Сглотнув, она покрепче перехватила метлу, с помощью которой расчищала свой дом от пыли, и обернулась.   
Мауи стоял в проёме, с любопытством глядя на посапывающих в колыбели близнецов. Его крюка нигде не было видно, да и сам Мауи не выглядел угрожающим, однако всё внутри Несуйси подобралось, словно она была птицей, готовой атаковать чужака, так неблагоразумно ворвавшегося в её гнездо.   
— Красивые мальчишки, — продолжал Мауи, не глядя на близнецов: он пристально и не мигая наблюдал за замершей женщиной.   
— Да. Да, красивые. Да, — Несуйси попятилась вглубь хижины. — Я... Ты... Я пойду... Да, я пойду, — она подхватила колыбельку и метнулась на кухню, как будто по пятам за ней гналась разъярённая змея.   
Мауи сзади гулко вздохнул, но преследовать её не стал. И Несуйси почувствовала, что это крайне недобрый знак. Ведь он пришёл в её хижину с явным намерением поговорить. И раз уж идея провалилась, он наверняка придумает что-то ещё. И неизвестность пугала. 

Несуйси проснулась посреди ночи с отчаянным желанием увидеть сыновей. Вначале она даже испугалась собственного рвения — это надо же, выскочить из плеяды снов из-за какой-то глупости! Что могло стать с её детьми в укреплённой и безопасной деревне? Однако разум захихикал вдруг голосом Мауи, и на Несуйси напали дурные предчувствия. Встав с циновки и постаравшись не разбудить мирно спящего мужа, Несуйси направилась в соседнюю комнату.   
Близнецы исчезли! Несуйси застыла в ужасе, глядя на пустую колыбельку. Пелёнки из неё тоже пропали, и это вдруг напомнило женщине, как она сама когда-то отчаянно пеленала своего первенца, несмотря на то, что на острове никогда не было настолько холодно. Мауи давал ей знак. И Несуйси знала, куда он её звал.   
Она не была на этих скалах уже много лет, но помнила дорогу даже с закрытыми глазами. Мауи стоял на самом краю обрыва, задумчиво разглядывая перекатывающееся волнами море. В руках он осторожно сжимал посапывающих близнецов.   
Несуйси почувствовала, как у неё подгибаются ноги.   
— Нет, — прохрипела она, протягивая вперёд руки. — Прошу, не надо!..   
Мауи повернулся и смерил её взглядом.  
— Здравствуй, Несуйси, — медленно произнёс он, и женщина увидела в его глазах отблески звёзд. — Помнишь это место? Я помню, — Мауи снова отвернулся от неё, и на его спине Несуйси вдруг увидела жуткое тату — женщина с развевающимися волосами бросает в море маленькое дитя.   
— Я... я должна была... — она замолчала, хватая воздух ртом. Её сковывала нерешительность. Любое слово могло разгневить бога — и тогда пострадают её дети.   
— Должна! — Мауи как-то жалко выдохнул это слово. — Всё то вы должны, смертные! Убивать, забывать... И, конечно, игнорировать потом!   
Несуйси сделала шаг вперёд. Её сковывал страх, но судьба детей была важнее.   
— Отдай их, — тихо произнесла она, протягивая руки. — Они ни в чём не виноваты.   
Мауи насуплено нахмурил брови.  
— Я не собирался убивать их, — буркнул он, когда выполнил просьбу матери. — Мне хотелось поговорить с тобой. Просто... зачем? — он сказал это с такой грустью, что Несуйси вздрогнула.   
— Так велели боги, — тихо произнесла она, закрывая близнецов своими руками, словно отгораживая их от человека, который мог быть их старшим братом. Мауи увидел это телодвижение, и его лицо застыло, словно маска.   
— Чем они лучше меня? — произнёс он с неожиданной злобой. — Почему их ты любишь, а меня — нет? Тоже боги велели?   
Несуйси молчала, очень-очень медленно, чтобы не спровоцировать агрессию, отступая к джунглям, под защиту деревьев и островных духов. Что она могла сказать Мауи, на которого давным-давно потеряла все права? Что жалеет? Так она жалела. Вот только это уже ничего не меняло. И Мауи больше не был её сыном. А разве можно любить бога так же, как и собственных сыновей?   
— Они мой второй шанс, — наконец произнесла она. — Моё искупление. Я совершила то, что должна была, но это был ужасный поступок. Духи позволили мне всё исправить и дали Туроно и Тиариа. Вторую попытку стать матерью.   
— А как же я? — Мауи глядел на неё с болью, гневом и растерянностью — адский коктейль на широком лице.   
— Ты больше не мой сын. Тебя забрали боги, — ответила Несуйси и сделала последний шаг. Кустистые папоротники расступились за её спиной, и женщина бросилась бежать так быстро, как только могла.   
— Нет! Стой! Подожди! — закричал Мауи ей вслед, но Несуйси не остановилась. Вскоре ветер заглушил её следы.   
Мауи стоял на скале, одинокий и всеми брошенный. Боги были жестокими и самовлюблёнными — получив жертву, они воспитали оставленного им мальчишку, дали ему волшебный крюк и научили многим полезным вещам. Но своим так и не признали. Мауи стал полубогом — ни рыба ни мясо, застрявший в вечной середине изгнанник. Он уже не был человеком — человек погиб в нём, когда тёмные воды сомкнулись над его головой много лет назад. Но и богом Мауи не смог стать. И нигде не были ему рады.   
— Чем я провинился? — прошептал Мауи, подняв взгляд к небесам. Но те остались немы. Боги молчали, лишь ехидно посверкивали сверху холодным светом звёзд.   
Мауи сделал шаг вперёд и извернул руку, очерчивая крюком воздух. Его тело изменилось, покрывшись перьями. Став соколом, Мауи ещё раз посмотрел на небеса. Что ж, раз уж боги решили оставить его одиноким, так и быть. Он переживёт. Научит людей всему, чему его обучили самого. Подарит им огонь. Научит управлять каноэ и пересекать дальние океаны. И боги пожалеют, очень сильно пожалеют, что когда-то не дали ему выбора. И его мать... Нет. Мауи покачал головой. Не мать — Несуйси. И Несуйси поймёт, как много она потеряла, когда даже не попробовала дать ему второй шанс вернуться домой. Да, поймёт и пожалеет.   
Мауи выпятил грудь и сиганул с обрыва с боевым криком. А где-то в деревне бледная женщина вздрогнула и сильнее прижала к себе сыновей, боясь возмездия. Впрочем, ей ничего не грозило — Мауи не собирался возвращаться в деревню без огня Махуики.   
Крик стих, оставив после себя зловещую тишину.


End file.
